Passing the Storm
by euphoricdarkness
Summary: Sgt. Mikoto just wanted to help a lonely, shivering boy back home through the storm. She didn't wait in the house with the intent of doing anything to little Naruto. That was, until she bent over and showed him her fat, juicy pu- It WAS AN ACCIDENT! Yet both of them enjoyed it. Even though it was so, so wrong. Mikoto/Naruto/Kushina Warning: Shotacon/YURI Incest/Uzumakicest
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I had a tough year so bear with me. This was something I wrote before almost any other story I ever finished writing, but it had a dark undertone to it so I never uploaded it. But now, I changed it up a bit. There might be some grammatical errors and just overall sharp, unusual plot twists, but as I said before, this was one of my first stories I ever wrote.**

 **And as always. This has a plot, but is SHOTACON. This is your final warning.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **And about Child's Play (my other story). There's an update.**

 **Yes.**

 **I wrote the second chapter.**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Passing the Storm**

Mikoto sneezed.

She smacked her lips.

The woman wanted to scream and punch a wall as well, but it was _way_ too early for that.

And there was a storm shooting bullets down from the darkest of clouds which completely hid the other side of the road. Lighting lit up the empty streets every now and then and the booming of thunder followed almost melodically, rendering her quite possibly deaf for the time being.

So, one may ask, why was she outside and completely drenched in a raging thunderstorm?

Well. The answer was simple.

She was a very, _very_ stupid woman.

The only thing she had to do was to check the text from the police department saying that her shift had been cancelled due to the bad weather and the emergency halting of public transport throughout Tokyo.

Yes.

Mikoto forgot to check her phone and ran outside to catch the bus because she overslept.

The only thing she caught was a nasty cold.

The fact that the shelter of the bus-stop didn't at all stop the water from spraying her didn't help the situation at all. Her jacket was rendered completely useless as the rain seeped down from the neck in ways she never thought was possible; therefore, it was tied around her hips.

And to top it off, the police uniform was white.

Nice way of showing off the _bright pink_ undergarments she hastily pulled out from her closet.

One thing was certain. The rain was _not_ planning to stop anytime soon.

So, she was now calming down and mentally preparing herself to run two blocks to her house. It sounded simple but it looked like a damn warzone!

Mikoto sneezed once more.

She nodded firmly to herself, strapping on her backpack and tightening the knot of the jacket.

Inhaling shakily due to the sudden arrival of a bit of shivering, the woman stepped out of the shelter with determination and confidence.

And she was carelessly _blown_ back under the shelter by a swift gust of wind.

Mikoto took that moment to blink a few times.

Guess she was going to stay under the shelter for now.

Sighing, she paced back and sat down on the soaked bench. It was now understandable how there was not a single living thing in sight. Not even one car passed her during the time she was stuck there.

But really.

It wasn't as if she had anything better to do.

She leaned back on her seat, extremely disappointed by the course of events.

And then, she heard a small squeal.

Was it a squeal? It really sounded like one.

Her dark orbs scanned the surrounding to see, as she expected, absolutely nothing.

Was it the wind?

The squeal made its way to her ears once more.

Mikoto stood up swiftly and turned to a side. She could slightly make out a short figure tunneling through the rain towards the bus-stop. The inner police officer in her lead her directly into the storm to hold tightly the shoulders of what she could now identify as a child, swiftly pulling the kid in.

The duo ended up thrown onto the bench, courtesy of the wind.

Quickly getting up to check up on the owner of the weak squeals, she got up and sat the kid down on the seat.

It was a young boy with blonde hair and tired blue eyes.

And he was shivering.

Uncontrollably.

Mikoto bit her lips. "Shit," She whispered before untying the jacket around her hips. "Let me just wrap this around you for now, okay?" Giving it a good whip to remove as much water from it as she could, the woman leaned down and quickly wrapped it around the boy.

There was no way that would stop the shivering, but it would definitely help.

She gazed at the kid for a second.

He looked more like a sick puppy than anything else.

And he was going pale.

That was definitely _not_ a good sign.

Standing up, Mikoto took a good look around the place. The closest _actual_ shelter she could think of was her house. But they couldn't possibly handle the almost hurricane level winds to reach there before the kid starts turning blue.

Maybe he lived near there?

She didn't wait to ask as she went down on her knee once more. "Hey!" She spoke gently, but had to scream due to the sound of the storm. The boy looked up, still shivering. "Do you live around here, honey? I need to take you somewhere warm as soon as possible."

The boy nodded.

Mikoto gave him a smile. He was a tough kid, she had to give him that. "How far away is your house?"

He inhaled shakily and raised a slender hand to point across the street.

Mikoto blinked.

Kid was lucky, really.

Sighing in relief, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you wanna make a run for it?" The boy's gaze glinted at the thought but was quickly beaten by a set of coughs that didn't promise anything good. The police officer nodded to herself. "We're making a run for it."

Gently grabbing the boy's shoulder, Mikoto gave him a small tug.

She was surprised when she lifted him off of his feet.

That gave her an idea.

With a small 'eep' from the boy, she lifted him up bridal style and side stepped through the incoming rain that felt uncomfortably like rubber bullets – she had been joking when she compared it to them. The wind pushed her back a few steps but really, she didn't have the determination nor the health of a young boy on the line the last time she tried to get back home.

So she easily tunneled through the wind.

It didn't take her ten seconds to cross the street and barge into the one door that swung open.

And Mikoto gently eased him back down on his two feet.

It was almost comical, the wide-eyed reaction of the blonde that was frozen stiff in place. The woman couldn't help but grin.

Leaning down to meet his eyes, finally away from the rain, she gently held the boy's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

The boy actually managed to speak a little. "H- Hai." He replied with a squeak.

Mikoto grinned and gave him a pat. "Strong kid. Now," She turned to glance at the door at the end of the alleyway they were in. "Where do you live?"

There was a small pause. "He- Here."

Mikoto internally nodded to herself. Her instinct game was on point!

She replied with a satisfied sigh. "Lucky." Standing up, the woman gave the boy a small push, getting him into a slow stride. "Which floor are you on?" She glanced down at the blonde and spoke once more. "And what's your name?"

The boy blinked. "N- Naruto." He paused to sneeze and continued. "I- I live on the f- first floor." Cerulean blue orbs glanced once at her gaze and quickly diverted to the floor. "I-I uh, thank y- you, officer-san."

Okay.

He was a puppy in disguise, no doubt.

There was no way a kid could look that adorable!

Reaching the stairs, Mikoto gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it, okay? You were strong out there." Clearing the first flight, she asked him a second question. "Is anyone home that I could talk to?" He still needed a hot shower and warm drink, if possible.

Naruto answered quietly. "N- No."

The woman glanced down at the shorter figure. "What do you mean?"

The boy continued, walking up to a wooden door. "Mo- Mom's a nu- nurse." He gave the entrance a push and it whipped open. "She c- couldn't come home b- because of the storm."

Mikoto took a mental note.

There was no mention of a father.

She did however, stay at the entrance of what appeared to be a small home. "Why were you out then?"

Naruto too stood at the door, but inside the apartment. "Mom d-didn't leave any food behind and asked me to get some from the s- shop nearby."

What?

Wait, what the fuc-

Keeping her temper in check, she evaluated the situation. There was no way she was leaving what appeared to be an eleven-year-old alone after being drenched and beaten up by ungodly winds and skin-piercing rain, alone, with no one to help him out.

She reached into her pockets.

Her phone was completely drenched.

Mikoto glanced at the boy who looked like he waiting for _her_ to tell him what to do.

Really. How was she supposed to leave?

She cleared her throat and smiled at Naruto. "Do you have a phone I could use to call your mom?" No, she wasn't going to verbally slaughter her. It was unreasonable what the kid had to go through, but logically, no mother would do such a thing to their son if they had any other choice.

The boy nodded quickly. "H- Hai!" He squeaked a bit. "Please c- come in."

The fact that he _needed_ company wasn't even slightly hidden in any of his body language.

Mikoto walked in, closing the door behind her as she planned out the conversation in her head. Her eyes scanned the small apartment. There was a living room with a single sofa and a large enough TV along with a gaming system below it. There was a kitchen with a dining table, and there were two rooms.

It was small, but very well kept.

She glanced at the boy that slowly removed her jacket from him and she couldn't help but slightly wince at the sight of him wearing a pair of drenched thigh-length shorts and a t-shirt. She didn't even notice it, since her jacket covered him from neck to knee.

Naruto was still shivering when he walked towards the wireless telephone.

And then it rang.

Mikoto glanced at him and smiled, swiftly walking in and answering it.

A worried voice on the other side of the phone nearly screamed. " _Ah! Hello?_ " She continued. " _Naru-kun!_ "

Mikoto sighed. She understood the tone.

She replied with a calm, gentle voice. "Hello." She paused before continuing. "I'm Sergeant Uchiha Mikoto from the Tokyo Police Department and I'm in your house with Naruto. I'm assuming you're his mother, yes?"

The relief was evident in the other woman's voice. " _Oh, thank god!_ " She whispered. " _Is he alright? Is my Naruto-kun alright?_ "

Mikoto couldn't help but smile. "He is. A little cold, but he's a strong kid. What's your name, ma'am?"

She replied. " _Kushina Uzumaki,"_ The sound of deep inhales reached through the phone. _"I asked Naru-kun to stay until I called someone but the calls didn't connect and then I told him to ask the next-door neighbor to take him to a shop, but when I called him he picked up and said Naru-kun never came to him and I was so worried and I tried to call him so many time and he didn't pick up and I couldn't even call the police and-_ "

The police officer interrupted her gently. "Kushina, it's okay. He's fine now." The voice at the other end stopped abruptly, trying to calm her breath once more. "I stumbled into him at the bus-stop and helped him home. But he'll need hot shower and something to keep him warm. Is there any way anyone can come help him out?"

Kushina paused for a few seconds. " _I tried to get a cab but they're all either full or heading home. My neighbor had to go check on his family down the street as well so as of right now, I don't have anyone that can go over._ "

Mikoto glanced at her watch.

Her shift had been cancelled.

So.

The woman spoke gently, eyeing the boy that was intensely staring at her. "With your permission, I can stay with him and help him out until you can come over."

There was no hesitation in the reply. " _Oh my god you would? Thank you so much! I heard that I can get a ride from an ambulance if they're heading in the direction of the apartment so give me about two or three hours and I'll be there._ "

It was misconduct, taking advantage of the mother's situation. Police officers needed all types of confirmations for such an action.

Yet, Mikoto felt relieved.

It was hard to admit, but Naruto reminded her so much of her own son.

Her little boy that now lived abroad with his father after the divorce.

Internally shaking her head at the thought, she smiled at the boy who couldn't hide the happiness from his cerulean orbs even if he colored his entire face grey.

The mother spoke once more. " _And do help yourself to a towel and a robe from my room if you're in need of one. Ask Naruto, he'll show it to you._ " There was a pause as Mikoto nodded at the suggestion. She was, after all, drenched from head to toe, even if that action would mean breach of property without the correct papers.

She honestly didn't care about it at this point.

Mikoto replied. "Thank you, Kushina-san."

The said woman spoke back. " _No, thank you. For all I know, you just saved my boy's life._ "

With a small laugh, she hung up the phone and glanced at the boy who had his head dropped to a side, albeit slightly shivering.

Naruto was a puppy.

That was the final conclusion.

Mikoto walked up to the boy and ruffled up his wet hair. "Let's get all warm and cozy until your mommy gets home, okay?" Picking up her jacket from his small hands, she placed in on the chair to dry off. The heater was luckily on, so they were already warming up.

Naruto nodded and smiled at her gesture.

The kid had a million dollar grin.

Nodding at her statement, he blinked and paused to stare at her. "Did mommy tell you to sh- shower as well?" His cerulean orbs scaled her from her head down to her socks – she did remove her shoes at the door.

Mikoto glanced down at her figure.

And blushed scarlet.

The pink was extremely vibrant under the lights of the apartment and her now see-through shirt.

Nodding sheepishly at the kid who she could guarantee didn't know just how embarrassing the situation was, she answered. "Yes. She said you can lead me to her room and give me a towel and a robe to dry up in."

Naruto simply nodded and slowly turned around.

He was still a shivering mess, albeit a lot calmer.

Mikoto followed him to the first room after he opened the door. It was a small room, and the bed was far too small for a couple. Naruto dug straight into the drawers to find a towel while the woman couldn't help but stare at the picture on the side table.

There was a man, a woman and Naruto.

She sighed.

The father passed away.

Life just had a way of being as unfair as it could to people who never deserved it.

However, she was lucky to be in the presence of such an innocent soul like Naruto, who quickly took out a large orange towel and a white robe, handing it over to her. The boy then proceeded to giggle and point directly at her chest to break her current line of thought. "Mommy also h- has one that's pink!"

Mikoto wanted to dig a hole and bury herself.

Ignoring the comment with a laugh, she placed everything down on the bed. "You got a good eye, Naruto-kun, but you need to go and take a hot shower as well, okay?" The boy nodded and turned around on his heels. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to call me!"

Naruto quickly made his way out of the room.

She was definitely blushing.

It just _had_ to be pink. Mikoto wanted to smack herself.

The door closed shut and she let out a small sigh, glancing at the towel and the robe. She didn't necessarily need to shower. Just get all her clothes in a dryer – Kushina probably won't mind – and just dab herself dry with the towel.

She glanced at the mirror.

Her long-sleeved shirt was stuck to her figure, easily showing the pale skin underneath from her hips and above. Getting the embarrassment out of her head, she quickly unbuttoned her shirt and untucked it from her pants.

Mikoto couldn't help but look back at the mirror.

She was getting fat.

The bra used to fit her perfectly, but as she stared at herself with her shirt hanging from the sides, the flesh pushing up from the undergarment was _extremely_ noticeable.

Sighing, she removed her shirt and undid her bra.

It nearly _flew_ off into the room, dropping down two lumps of flesh that she knew had been fighting to hang loose. It felt much better than she would like to agree. Coming to terms that she was definitely gaining weight wasn't an easy thing for her.

However, coping with anything after the divorce was excruciatingly hard.

Shaking her head at the trail of thoughts, Mikoto quickly slid her bra off and worked on unbuttoning her pants. She tried to ignore the panties that looked like they were going to rip off and shook all her remaining garments down to her ankles, stepping over the clothes now pooled at her feet.

She glanced at the mirror.

Her hips were wider and her butt now had a wiggle to it. Her torso was still slender yet the toned lines she once had was now just plain flat. She wholeheartedly ignored her chest as simply breathing meant that it had to bounce, and continued to grab the towel.

Rubbing away at her body, Mikoto sighed at the feeling of finally being dry. Working down from her hair to her feet, she quickly hung the towel and put on the robe.

For some weird reason, it fit her perfectly.

Guess mothers simply stay the same size. Maybe she should actually try and get some clothes that hugged her as comfortably as the robe. It was definitely better than having to worry about the buttons on her shirt popping off every time she sneezed.

It was embarrassing, but it was fun the time happened.

Basking in the warm memory of the women in her office having to grin at her and find a way to sew the button back on, Mikoto walked outside completely dry. Her hair still needed a bit of airing out, but she had to put the clothes in the drier.

The sound of a shower stopping also confirmed that the kid was done.

Stopping at the dryer, she kept the lid open. He might also want to dry out his clothes. "Naruto-kun?" She called out softly. "Do you want to put your clothes in the drier as well?"

The reply came after as a squeak. "Hai, Hai! Wait for me!" It was followed by the tapping of feet.

And a completely _naked_ blonde waddled out with a handful of his clothes.

Mikoto opened her mouth to reply.

She smacked her lips.

It was either one of two things. He either completely forgot or this was simply normal for him.

The boy was too innocent – she was _absolutely_ certain – to have thought of anything else.

Mikoto simply gave the boy a grin at the effort as he put everything into the dryer, but noticed that the boy's hair was wet. Internally shaking her head, she spoke softly. "Now go and dry yourself and get some warm clothes on."

Naruto nodded and quickly ran back.

His butt had a cute jiggle to it.

Something else did too.

She shouldn't have looked.

But she shouldn't even be there in the first place. So, that thought was quickly shoved out the window as she tied the knot on her robe before sitting down at the sofa.

There was no cable connected to the TV. Mikoto assumed that the gaming system and the flat screen itself were mostly used by Naruto, and not the mother. Then again, she understood why. She knew how shift duties could tire someone out.

She too, didn't have cable.

Noticing that the heater had been cranked up, the woman relaxed. The sound of the drying machine went unheard when she was once more reminded that there was a storm outside – courtesy of a lightning bolt that made the hair on the back of her head stand ramrod straight.

Maybe she could ask the ambulance to give her a ride home.

Being dry tends to feel super nice after experiencing rubber bullet rain.

She also had to talk to the mother about not mentioning the intrusion to anyone else. It was completely illegal and even if the Kushina gave her permission, the situation itself affected the decision made by the nurse, therefore, leading to more charges on her.

Another flash of light and a deafening roar later, Mikoto shrugged at the thought.

She did, however, hear the noticeable scattering of feet.

Turning around, the woman nearly squealed at the sight of the blonde boy quietly walking his way to the sofa, adorned in a hoodie sweater that was a few sizes too large for him. It actually went a little bit down to his bare knees.

Wait.

His _bare_ knees?

Confused, she watched Naruto sit down beside on the sofa with a plop. He turned back up to look at her and gave a bright smile.

But she was slightly worried. "Naruto-kun," She asked slowly. "Why are you only wearing the sweater?"

The blonde blinked and looked down at his feet. He looked back up and shrugged. "Mommy washed the clothes and kept it out on the balcony." His voice was slightly nasal. "It all got wet and dirty when I remembered it was out there."

Mikoto clicked her tongue. The boy already had a blocked nose! And he was going to wear nothing from underneath? He needed something to cover him from head to toe or else he was going to freeze, no matter the temperature of the heater.

Would a towel do?

No. The towels were now wet.

Mikoto blinked and glanced down at her figure.

The long robe would do.

But that would mean she'd only have the sweater. It would fit her perfectly, since it probably belongs to his mother, but it would leave her with nothing from the bottom.

She glanced down at the boy who was carefully focusing on wiggling his toes.

Mikoto held back a giggle.

Focusing on the point at hand, she evaluated the situation and gently patted Naruto's shoulder. He glanced up at her with a concentrative pout. "Would your mother have any spare pants I could wear?"

The boy shook his head. "Yesterday was wash day."

She sighed. Guess people wearing uniforms didn't need much to wear.

So there was nothing she could do.

Giving up on the matter, Mikoto leaned back against the sofa. He couldn't have possibly known that a large thunder storm was brewing. Maybe she could make him a cup of hot chocolate – something to keep him war-

Naruto sneezed.

He sneezed once more.

Mikoto blinked.

He sneezed again and moved on to a fit of coughs.

Quickly moving to rub the boy's back, the woman bit her lips. He was shivering already, and the heater was on full.

She didn't hesitate for a second.

Getting up on her feet, Mikoto leaned down to the boy's height. Tired blue eyes glanced back at her, but the slightest glint of fear was present in them as he continued to cough. "Hey." She whispered. "I'm going to take off your sweater, okay?"

Naruto couldn't answer, but he nodded.

With the woman's help, it quickly slid up and above his slender figure.

Mikoto placed the wool clothing down on the floor and quickly undid the knot on her robe. She removed it, whipped it around the slightly confused blonde and smiled at the boy within the span of a second. "Put this on, okay?" She inhaled, feeling the air on her skin and unconsciously ignoring the jiggle on her chest. "It'll keep you warm."

The boy obeyed quickly.

The arms of the robe hung loosely as he wore it, and Mikoto tightened the clothing around him before tying a breathable, yet firm knot on the robe. Pushing him away, she twirled him around to see that it wrapped him from neck to ankle.

She smiled. "There!"

Naruto blinked, a little dizzy at being spun. When he did regain his composure, Mikoto had already slid on the sweater.

The boy replied smartly. "F- Fast!"

She giggled.

It was uncomfortable, having a sweater that came up to her navel and absolutely nothing from underneath. But she wasn't cold, and the boy had already started warming up.

Leading him to sit down on the sofa, she sighed and sat beside him.

She _really_ hoped no one walked in on them.

Exactly _what_ was she going to say to get out of _that_ situation?

Other than that, it was fine, really.

Naruto didn't mind, since he was already focusing on wiggling his toes, even though the back of his hand was grazing nothing but her bare thighs.

Her bare _fat_ thighs.

Mikoto ignored that thought. Her legs did scoot closer since the most embarrassing part about the situation was the hair peeking out from her cooc- nether regions. It had been days since she managed to attend to that specific area. At least she had laser done on the other parts of her body, so that was an added perk.

She wasn't exactly embarrassed about the boy seeing it.

It was the questions that would definitely follow which would render her absolutely helpless.

However, seeing that the boy was coughing considerably less and was now glancing at the console near the TV made her a lot less tense. He was going to do okay. She could go back to the room, cover herself with a towel and make something hot for the kid.

At that moment, she felt a tug on the sweater.

Naruto glanced at her. And back at the console.

Was he-

Was he asking for permission?

He was asking for permission.

Mikoto couldn't help it. She gave him a hug before laughing at the blonde. "You don't have to ask me, you know!" Releasing her grip on the boy that had giggled at the gesture, she ruffled his hair. "I'm going to turn it on for you, okay?"

Naruto nodded, his bright smile almost blinding her. "Hai!"

She shook her head and smiled.

It was nice to be in the company of someone so pure and innocent for a change.

Scooting down to her knees, she crawled towards the console and turned it on. Reaching out for the remote, she switched on the TV as well, the sound of the opening audio slightly reaching her ears – the storm hadn't thought of dying down any time soon.

Mikoto sat back up and glanced at the blonde.

Naruto's lips were pouted in a perfectly round circle.

She blinked.

She glanced down at her _bare_ thighs.

Her cheeks flushed the deepest shade of red.

She had slid down the sofa, and _bent over_ to turn on the console.

She had _flashed_ her _crot-_

Naruto's accusing finger stopped her trail of thoughts. "Y- You! You don't have a peepee!"

Mikoto swallowed thickly.

Exactly how was she going to handle _that_ accusation?

Slowly standing up, she moved to sit back down next to the blonde who crossed his legs and turned around to face her completely. A gentle hand rested upon the tuft of raven hair peeking from the location of interest as the woman hesitantly laughed.

Seriously. How in hell was she going to answer that?

But on a more serious note, _how_ did the kid _not_ know this?

An educational lesson.

Yes. She would tell him the differences between boys and girls.

And if anyone asked, she forgot to lock the door and Naruto walked into the shower. Hence the question and her answers.

Yes.

That could work.

Getting on her best, confused and inviting smile, she spoke gently. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Playing dumb was something she wasn't exactly good at, but for a boy that asked her the question that he did, it probably wouldn't matter.

He replied hastily. "I have a peepee and you don't!"

The woman tilted her head to the left. "Wait. Didn't your mommy tell you that boys and girls are different?" The kid was eleven. The blame _should_ go to Kushina either way for not educating the boy on things like this!

Naruto blinked there. "Different?"

She nodded intently. "Yes! Like girls having longer hair and boys having shorter hair?"

There was a second of silence as the blonde glanced up at the ceiling. "Oh!" He looked back down and nodded! "I remember now! She _did_ tell me that!"

Mikoto internally fist pumped.

That made the situation a lot easier.

The woman smiled and nodded at the enthusiasm. "The same way, boys have a peepee and girls have something else." She continued, watching the boy nod, wide-eyed. "It's one of the main differences between boys and girls, you know?"

Naruto nodded quickly.

He could turn from a curious rabbit to a degree student taking mental notes within a second.

A cute rabbit type of lecture student, that is.

Mikoto wanted to get something else out of the way before it broke into the kid's trail of thoughts. "And as you grow older, a bit of hair will start growing in places like that too." Not wanting to end the sentence on that note, she continued. "Do you know anyone with a moustache or a beard?"

The blonde grinned and nodded. "Mario has a cool moustache!"

She giggled at that. "There you go!"

It was a proud moment for her, really. Not because she got away from the situation, but because the boy was actually satisfied with the answer as he glanced back at the TV. Maybe he was going to start playing someth-

"Is it the same with boobies?"

She opened her mouth and closed it.

Mikoto inhaled slowly. "Yes, Naruto-kun. Girls have boobies and boys don't." She gave him a smile and tried to dismiss the conversation. "Do you want something hot to dri-"

"If there's no peepee, what do girls have there?"

"Uh-"

"Is it like nothing? Is it like an elbow?"

Wha-

"Or is there like a secret place to hide the peepee?"

How does he even-

"Can I see it?" Naruto stood up on the sofa, his eyes twinkling. "Can I see the girl peepee? Please!"

Oh-

The question lingered in the air.

A few seconds of silence followed.

Mikoto had no idea how to reply to that.

The woman took in a deep breath.

Naruto continued to stare at her with the widest of eyes and the tiniest of pouts.

A few more seconds of silence followed.

She didn't want to make the boy sad. But she didn't want to accept his last request. She had already done enough harm by intruding in on the boy's life and already tainting the innocence he had by her own foolishness. She had acted like a child and acted on her own feelings, staying in the home of someone which lead to her threatening and harassing a young-

There was a sniff.

Naruto's pout deepened as he sat down.

His cerulean orbs turned misty and-

"Okay!" She blurted out.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid!

The boy's eyes lit up like the bluest skies of summer, giving her a such a happy grin that almost made her forget what exactly she had just agreed to do.

Mikoto damped her lips. There were no more mental preparations for the matter. "Let me tell you the difference, okay?" She started off, grabbing the boy's hand with her free one. "Both boys and girls have a peepee. But for boys, it's long and all wiggly like yours."

Naruto giggled there. "Heh, wiggly."

The woman held back a grin. "And for girls, there's just a hole there." She glanced at the boy. "Okay?"

The boy nodded.

He blinked, and nodded once more. "So show me!"

Well.

That was worth a try.

Sighing, she glanced around the room.

The fact that she had to glance around the room made the entire situation a lot more uncomfortable. Turning back to face the blonde, she gave her a shaky smile. "I'm only showing it to you because you asked nicely, okay? Big girls like me shouldn't show it to boys." She cleared her throat a little. "So don't ask anyone else to show it to you, okay Naruto-kun?"

The boy nodded quickly. "Hai!"

Should she tell him?

She was going to tell him.

The hand still firmly on the location of interest, she gave one more glance at the boy. "Don't tell your mommy about this, okay?"

For some reason, that statement didn't bother him as much as it bothered her.

He nodded vividly. "Hai, Hai!"

Mikoto sighed. There was no turning back so she planned to get it over with as soon as possible. There was absolutely _no way_ this could get any worse, so it would work out perfectly. Well, as perfectly as a screwed up plan like that could result in.

She removed her hand.

And parted her legs ever so slightly.

Naruto quickly leaned down to look for any facts that might have been provided incorrectly, such as the secret compartment. The woman tried her best to keep her eyes on herself. She could feel the air on her nether lips and felt her folds open up.

It was the most embarrassing moment she had in a _long_ time.

Naruto's head now covered her point of view. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "There's actually nothing there!"

Mikoto had decided to look up at the ceiling. "Uh-huh." She replied hastily. "So that's enough, right?"

She got no answer.

But felt a hand _touch_ her.

Down _there._

Mikoto squealed, nearly crushing the boy's hand with her thighs.

Thankfully, Naruto turned his hand to avoid it being crushed.

His hand, which is now stuck and wiggling _in-between_ her legs.

That was-

The boy was touching-

Mikoto couldn't let go of the hand! It was moving around too much and something she never thought would ever happen even after everything that occurred, happened in the most unexpected way she could imagine.

He was rubbing it!

She stifled a _moan._

He was rubbing against her cli-

"E- Eh!" Naruto blinked, glancing up at the woman. "My hand is stuck!"

She also knew that much!

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Mikoto spread her legs quickly and wide. Naruto flew back into the sofa and nearly did a reverse barrel roll at the release of his hands. Exhaling deeply, she took in a few more breaths before glancing at the boy that was now wedged deep into the sofa in the most comical manner.

She breathed heavily. "I- I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun!" Her chest heaved up and down as she moved back up the sofa – she had slid down in the entire ordeal. "I didn't know you were going to touch it!"

Naruto blinked. "It w- was an accident." He was more confused than sad about it, even with his worried pout, for some reason. "Di- Did I make you pee?"

Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows. "No?"

Why would he ask-

The boy raised his hand.

The woman bit down on her lips.

She felt her face heat up within seconds.

He asked a follow up question. "P- Pee isn't this sticky, right?" Small _lines_ of viscous, clear liquid stuck to his hand as he opened and closed his fingers.

Mikoto wanted to jump off the window.

If she ran away with her clothes now, maybe he would forget the entire ordeal.

She should just walk out without another word, and avoid looking at the boy in any way possible. He was going to make the pouty face but she was pretty sure the situation went past saying yes for a boy that looked like an abandoned kitten.

However, she couldn't exactly get up.

First of all, her legs were shaking like noodles.

Second of all.

She was _dripping_ from her nether lips. Trails of her unmentionable fluids had already made its way down her thighs.

It had been almost a year since the last time she did anything sexual.

And the mere touch of a boy that was simply trying to wiggle his way out, turned her on to the point she-

She wanted _more_ of it.

It was wrong.

It was so, so wrong.

She had to leave as soon as possible and run away.

It was the best choice she logically had.

But she wanted it.

It felt good. It felt _really_ good. She wanted his hands back in-between her thighs. She wanted him to move it. Oh, it fit there so perfectly! His hands were small enough to rub _all_ the right spots in the best way she could ever imagine. She needed it. She needed it so, so bad.

Therefore, she couldn't exactly get up.

Because she didn't want to.

She didn't want to close her legs.

She didn't want to move away.

So, she glanced back at the boy and _smiled_ , hazily. "That's not p- pee. It's also something that happens to girls." She slid back up and sat down, spreading her legs even wider. "It happens to boys as well, but that's different."

Naruto was unaware of the gaze in her eyes.

He couldn't have noticed the change in her voice.

So, he made a face at his hand and looked back at her. "So, it's nothing gross?" He continued to move his fingers.

The woman simply hummed. "Yup!" She scratched her navel. "And you know something else?"

Naruto shook his head.

Mikoto giggled. "You're really strong!" She glanced at his hand. "I'm a bit ti- ticklish down there so I accidentally closed my legs when your hand touched it. I didn't think you'd be that strong!"

The blonde blinked first.

And a proud grin adorned his face. "I know I'm strong!"

The woman laughed with him. "You know what?" She gave the boy a gaze that he would know was teasing, challenging. "You're strong, but that was luck! If I tried hard enough, your hand probably won't even move!" Mikoto grinned.

Naruto huffed at that. "No! I'm way stronger than you!"

She smiled. "Then let's play a game!" The woman grabbed the boy's hand and placed it on her thighs. "If you can hold your hand in there this time, I'll believe you're the strongest." She licked her lips. "And I'll also give you a gift in return!"

The boy didn't hesitate to answer. "You're so on!"

Mikoto didn't care how shameless she sounded.

She _needed_ this.

And so, she lead the boy's hands back in-between her legs, hitching her breath at the feeling of him positioning himself directly on the spot.

And she tightened. "Go!"

Naruto grinned, pulled and wiggled.

Mikoto felt her entire body spasm at the feeling, unable to hold back any of her moans. She grabbed the edge of the sofa as the boy shook it even harder, feeling something oh-so familiar building up inside her.

Unconsciously, a hand snuck underneath the sweater.

She grabbed a fistful of one of her own mounds and moaned even louder, squeezing the hand between her legs and humping into it, enough to slide the boy from his seat. Her eyes closed and her lips parted, breathing heavily as she waited for it.

It didn't take long.

With a loud moan, her hips jerked.

Unaware of anything that actually transpired, the boy shouted in victory as his hand slid off, completely ignoring the woman that slid down to the floor, tensing and rubbing at her own folds. She spasmed and breathed into the carpet as her fingers finally stopped. Yet, she continued bucking, nearly losing her breath.

The boy noticed it only then, that his new found friend had slid off the sofa. "Ohi!"

Mikoto couldn't even hear him.

She hadn't had an orgasm like that in years!

Everything was a blur, as she tried to calm down.

However, the second time Naruto spoke, she heard him. "Eh," He got down on the floor beside her. "Are you o- okay?"

The woman took a second to glance his way.

She gave him a weak smile. "Y- You won." Her breath was still uneven. "You're definitely s- stronger than m- me."

Naruto jumped back onto the sofa with a yell. "Ha! I told you I'd win!"

Mikoto didn't want to get up.

Well, it was now even _harder_ to move her legs.

So, she decided to just lay there for a while.

Naruto took this time to look at his hands. "It's even wetter now! I'm gonna go wash my hands and come." The woman simply nodded at that. "And I want my gift!"

To _that_ statement, Mikoto blinked.

And as fast as she could, she sat up on the carpet. Glancing down at her now glistening folds, she mentally smacked herself before grinning and _rubbing_ her womanhood clean on the grey wool.

Yes. It felt nasty.

But she didn't care.

She had a gift to give.

Wobbling up on her legs, she walked the few inches she had to and sat back down on the sofa. The sweater she wore was adjusted and her legs were simply there. She couldn't control them anymore.

What was going through her head?

She wanted to jump off of the top floor of the building.

If she were caught, she was going to get fired _and_ jailed.

But really.

She didn't actually care about that.

Her dark orbs glanced at the window that was still dark and flickering bolt after bolt of lightning and the drumming the same ear-deafening thunder that met the duo at the station.

How could she go home any time soon?

She _had_ to stay, right?

Quick footsteps returned in the form of a boy rubbing his hands away on his robe. If it wasn't for the pouring rain, he might have not been this enthusiastic after the sounds she just made.

But who knows?

Naruto grinned at the woman. "I won! Fair and square!" He crossed his legs. "So what do I get? Is it cool? Is it some kind of toy?" Before he could ask another question, Mikoto interrupted.

"I'm going to show you something." She smiled back. The woman looked both ways in a teasing manner before asking him to come forward. "You can't tell your mommy about what we did, okay? If you plan on doing that, I might not show it to you."

The boy made a zip motion on his lips. "Not a word!"

That was one less thing to worry about. "Then I can give you the gift." Mikoto bit her lips. "You know that the other difference between girls and boys are the boobies, right?"

Naruto blinked and nodded intently. "Hai!"

The woman glanced down at her chest before turning to face the boy. "Girls don't show boobies to other people when they're older. Have you seen a big girl's boobies?" She shook a finger here. "Your mommy doesn't count!"

He took a second and his eyes widened. "Mommy said I saw her boobies when I was small. She wouldn't let me see it now!" A light sheen of red adorned the boy's cheeks.

Mikoto noticed it in his eyes.

The thrill of knowing about something that you're not supposed to.

The restricted.

The taboo.

Maybe that was why her orgasm was so, _so_ strong.

The woman leaned closer to the boy. "When girls get bigger, their boobies get bigger too. It gets softer and is very fun to play with. But many big girls don't like to show them to boys." She smiled and leaned back. "However, because I made a promise, you can have a special peek at _my_ boobies."

The blonde blushed beet red.

It was funny, really. He was excited for this, but not when he was literally making her puss-

Naruto squealed. "That's awesome!" His eyes had already glued onto her chest.

Mikoto smiled.

And grabbed the lower end of the sweater with both hands. Slowly, she started to lift, revealing her navel, her torso, and stopping at the starting of the underside of her mounds. Teasingly, she watched the boy glare at her. "I forgot to mention one more thing." Her hands continued to move up. "You can also _touch_ them. _That,_ is your gift."

She whipped up her sweater.

Her chest jiggled as the blonde moved back for a second, surprised by the mere size of it. Two pink nubs stood proudly at the ends as the boy finally found his hands, grabbing whatever he could of the pair that was easily larger than his own face!

The woman bit her lips at the feeling and gasped when she felt a small nibble on one of her nipples. Her hands gently went to run through the golden hair of the blonde as she guided him towards her.

It was instinct.

The boy knew exactly where to go, even if he had forgotten about it.

Feeling Naruto suck on his nipples, she moaned, letting her hands roam across the boy's body. Her hands, quickly and swiftly, ran across the knot that held up the boy's robe, undoing it. It parted a way for her to sneak through the small opening, and towards the boy's lower regions.

Mikoto touched it.

Naruto exhaled, sharply.

It was hard.

He was horny, maybe for the first time in his life.

She should repay him for his _kind_ actions, right?

And the small, throbbing piece of meat was _exactly_ where she wanted to start on that.

Mikoto grinned. Her fingers gently held the shaft from its side and started to move. Naruto noticed, moving back from the constraints of her chest to give her a look of confusion, excitement and half-lidded pleasure.

The boy tried to talk. "Wh- What i- is-"

Mikoto shushed him. "Don't worry. Don't hold back."

Naruto's breath hitched. "H- Hai." He replied. His lips turned to latch onto the nub once more, sucking and fondling it. His moans vibrated into her mounds as the woman felt herself drench underneath her folds.

Her fingers moved quicker.

The boy's arms dropped.

She continued to stroke harder.

His face separated from her chest.

Mikoto pushed him down as she parted the boy's robe. He dropped back on the sofa and she slid down to the floor, moving in-between his legs. Savoring the moment, the woman bit her lips. His head was knocked back and his lips were opened wide. His breath was warm and even through the pouring rain, she heard him.

She heard his moans.

He loved it.

She smacked her lips and leaned down.

And took him _inside_ her mouth.

Naruto had absolutely no time to react. He felt his shaft tightening inside her as she pulled, sucking as hard as she could. She felt a hand try to touch her hair but fall down beside her. His hips started to move, shoving his slender meat into her mouth as she continued with one goal in her mind.

The boy whispered. "I- I'm gonna p- p- pee!"

She knew he was reaching his limit, so she bobbed her head faster.

And he came.

He came a _lot_.

She felt thread after thread of warm, viscous and salty liquid shoot into her mouth, nearly making her choke. But she wanted every single drop of it, so her lips never came off. She held the spasming boy down to the sofa as she drained him from his first ever orgasm, never stopping her motion.

One final thrust later, he dropped.

And Mikoto got off him with a wet pop. Licking her lips and savoring the taste, she glanced at the boy breathing heavily and got up to her feet. She took a seat next to him on the sofa.

Naruto could barely speak, but through deep breaths, he did. "Wh- What was th- that?"

The woman smiled, gently ruffling his hair. "I wanted to give you an extra gift since you're such a good boy." There, she leaned down and gently gave him a peck on the forehead. "And good boys don't tell their mommy what happened, do they?"

He simply replied, albeit weakly. "N- Nope."

An ambulance came around after three hours. Mikoto, fully dressed in her police uniform received a hug from Kushina – the red-haired mother of Naruto – and a ton of kisses on her face from the woman for some reason. The blonde boy had taken some hot chocolate after being in the rain, and had thanked the officer for her help.

He also received an unbuttoned view of the specific police officer when the mother unpacked in her room, rendering him completely red and flustered.

And so, Mikoto left with the contact number of the woman and an open invitation to visit the family any time they wanted.

So, everyone lived happily, ever, after?

* * *

 **(A/N) Yes. I did warn you about the Shotacon. It was much darker originally and not as unrealistic. The first edit was an emotional rollercoaster with people dying and consoling turning into other shit and so on. I did the changes to this story last year.**

 **The writing is not as good as I want it to be.**

 **But the second chapter of Child's Play is going to be something else, my friends.**

 **For now, leave a review.**

 **Oh, and one other thing.**

* * *

"Oh, hello Kushina."

" _Mikoto._ "

"…"

" _We had a camera in the house_."

"…"

"…"

"Oh."

" _You do exactly as I say or I'm handing this over to the cops._ "

"… Hey-"

" _Exactly as I. Fucking. Say._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (BDSM, Yuri, and of course Shotacon).**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I would like to apologize in advance because this is** _ **NOT**_ **the chapter I promised to give you in the last A/N. This would** _ **NOT**_ **include the Kushina/Mikoto (BSDM+Yuri) because dumbass me** _ **forgot**_ **that there was an entire** _ **chapter**_ **before that happens.**

 **It** _ **is**_ **an old story so cut me some slack.**

 **But.**

 **Do enjoy some Yuri Lolicon while you wait.**

 **Yes.**

 **You heard me right.**

 **This is the actual chapter that comes before the Kushina/Mikoto and after the Mikoto/Naruto.**

 **This chapter includes a certain young girl and Mikoto.**

 **Think of this as a filler, as much as you might hate fillers.**

 **And also, don't mind too much about the bad plot. This is** _ **very**_ **old.**

* * *

Mikoto internally slapped herself.

It didn't work.

Physically smacking her own face wouldn't have worked either.

The storm had passed, yet her mind never cleared like the cloudless skies over Tokyo.

And she would wholeheartedly blame Naruto.

It was a stupid accusation, really. He didn't do a single thing wrong in that situation. The one that intruded into the house was her. The one that disobeyed clearly written laws was her. And the one that did enough to lengthen the situation to the point she sucked on hi-

Point being.

It was her fault.

But blaming the kid felt nicer.

Not that she hated him, no.

Mikoto _absolutely_ loved Naruto.

It was almost hard to keep herself from tackling the blonde bundle of joy every single time she saw him. But she had to.

The keen, sharp gaze of Kushina stopped her in her tracks every single time.

It was almost like she _suspected_ her.

Well, the woman had all the right to suspect her, really.

One day wasn't enough to make a child respect and adore a random woman to almost god-like levels and fluster up at every little thing she did.

Even seeing her _smile_ had the kid blush red.

Not that she didn't like that, oh no, no.

But it was frustrating.

Mikoto knew for a fact, that she wasn't the only one getting rather stressed at the dinner sessions without, to put it lightly, _happy_ endings. She saw the look on Naruto's eyes – his unexplainably expressive cerulean orbs – and he had been taking peeks at her, even when Kushina was around.

Now _that_ , wouldn't lead to anything good.

She knew why she was stressed.

And she might also know why they boy was stressed.

For reasons.

She might or might not have touched a little something underneath his pants when his mother wasn't around. Or used her foot a bit _freely_ at the dining table. Or, she might have _accidentally_ walked in on him peeing and used her _mouth_ to clean him up.

Maybe.

She wasn't quite sure.

To summarize the situation, the woman's actions on a stormy day might have resulted in a kid with blue balls, herself with the female version of the proverbial phrase, and a mother that might have caught on to the little things that may have been going on.

This, brought her back to the situation at hand.

Mikoto was very, _very_ horny.

And it wasn't helping her at the office.

Why?

Her captain had asked her to check a young girl for any injuries after got she got caught in an accident near her school. Her parents could not be contacted and without a relative's permission, a minor without serious injuries could not be taken to the hospital, due to the anatomical region of the only pain in question being near her bottom. Therefore, she, as a female, was asked to confirm the seriousness of the situation.

That wasn't a problem.

The problem was the first thought that came to her head.

She had wondered what the reaction of the girl would be, if she _licked_ her butt clean of the injury. Maybe the girl would have let her move on a bit deeper, her hands pushing her raven hair down as she ate her little cun-

Yes.

The captain had to snap his fingers at Mikoto for her to nod and quickly jog on towards the juvenile area.

It was almost dangerous, really.

Not only for her, but for the people around her as well.

She knew it was wrong.

She knew it was very, _very_ wrong.

But she couldn't help it.

Maybe she didn't care enough, about the situation?

It bothered her.

But not as much as she wanted it to.

Mentally shrugging away the entire rollercoaster of thoughts in her head, Mikoto hurried past many police officers at the headquarters, apologizing and squeezing through the crowd. Almost everyone inside wore the white shirt and black pants of the department, and that didn't exclude her.

Albeit, Mikoto re-tailored all her uniforms.

She had to accept the fact that her boobs would _not_ decrease in size after sneezing in the toilet and _ripping_ off three entire buttons from her uniform. She had worn her jacket and zipped it up to her neck for the rest of the day after that endeavor.

Sliding past her colleagues, the woman slowly found her way into the juvenile center. It was a department consisting of different areas for different types of kids that were unlucky enough to get into bad situations. To name a few; the detention centers, questioning rooms, the usual barred jails, and a little enclosed spot where the bystanders were brought into either questioning or for other reasons.

The girl fell into the last mentioned area.

Walking towards the closed room where a male officer stiffly gave her the salute, she stopped, glancing at him. "At ease."

The young man did so. "I was asked to provide a summary, ma'am."

She nodded, eyeing the door. "Go for it."

He continued. "Sakura Haruno – a twelve year old student – was involved in a double vehicle collision and was hit on the side when the two cars came to a stop. She fell down and couldn't move but we have confirmed that it was mostly shock. However, due to her parents not answering their phones, our doctor is not able to get permission to check up on her, and as the medical officer on duty is a male, we cannot continue. We also cannot bring her to a hospital as the situation is not a class yellow or above."

Mikoto nodded and replied quietly. "Did she complain about any pain?"

The private answered. "Yes, ma'am. She complains about a sting in her lower bottom area. We assume that the injury would be directly on the bottom." There, he reached for the door. "She's waiting in the third room, ma'am."

The senior officer smiled and walked inside. "Thank you."

A salute was given before she entered the room.

Once the door closed behind her, Mikoto exhaled slowly.

She had been blushing.

And the entire summary was of _no_ help to her situation.

Realizing that there wasn't anyone in the corridor, she pinched her forearm, preparing herself to comfort and interact with the girl in a calm and professional manner. The woman reached for door number three and opened it.

A girl with pink hair, puffy crystal eyes and pouty lips sat on a bed, glancing right back at her.

Mikoto gave up.

Her mind erupted in thoughts oh-so familiar to a certain rainy day.

Smiling, she closed the door behind her. "Hello." Her tone was gentle. "You must be the strong little girl I've been hearing about in the department."

The said girl's reaction was exactly what she wanted it to be.

She blushed scarlet.

Noticing that there was neither a hint of fear nor any signs of uncomfortableness from her behavior, she took a chair and sat down right in front of her. "You don't need to tell me what happened because I don't want you to remember such a scary experience again." She took a pause there. "Your name is Sakura, yes?"

She nodded, meekly. "H- Hai."

Mikoto reached for the file hanging from the bed. Nodding at the written notes that explained the summary given by the private in a little more detail, she hummed. "Luckily, there's nothing serious wrong with you written on these papers." She glanced up at the girl.

Sakura bit her lips before looking down. "B- But I couldn't move."

The woman held back the urge to tackle her.

It was all Naruto's fault.

It was hit fault.

Saying that helped her. Somewhat.

She scooted closer and gently took the girl's hands into her own. The girl clasped back instantly. "If I were you, I wouldn't have been able to move either. It all makes sense, really. What happened to you is what we know as shock." The woman lulled on, watching the girl change from staring to a side to gazing intently at her. "Being shocked does many things to you. It might make you unable to speak, and in the same way, unable to move." There, she stopped and glanced up at the ceiling. "Were you ever speechless after a huge surprise, Sakura-chan?"

The girl blinked and glanced up as well.

In a heartbeat, she nodded, smiling. That alone was good enough for Mikoto. "Mommy got me a bike on my birthday and I couldn't say anything!"

The woman grinned. "There you go! That's the same thing. Shock can come in both good and bad ways. But I hate the bad ones." She dramatically rolled her eyes.

Sakura agreed with her. "I- I do too." It was a mumble, but she sounded calmer than before.

Getting control of the situation, Mikoto went straight into the main reason for her presence. "Are you feeling better than before now?" She asked, sitting back in her chair.

She got a small nod in reply. But a quiet voice followed. "My butt hurts."

As soon as the sentence was said, the girl blushed even harder than before, yet managed to keep her gaze on her.

Mikoto, however, hid her emotions extremely well.

But she _did_ have to rub her thighs together a little.

For reasons.

Nodding seriously at the statement, the officer continued. "Would you mind if I have a look at it?" Her phrasing was trained to perfection. "I have to see how bad you're hurt."

The girl hesitated to reply.

She bit her lips and shook her head. "I- It's on my butt. I d- don't want to g- get naked."

Mikoto swallowed thickly.

Her face heated up a little.

Nodding at the statement, the woman tried a smile. "Honey," She spoke in a motherly tone. "You don't have to. I'll just lay you down on your front and take a quick peak up your," Her eyes wandered to her bare thighs. "Skirt. And it's just us girls here," She added with a giggle. "I won't see anything I haven't seen."

Sakura was as red as a ripe apple.

She shook her head.

The woman continued. "I can lock the doors for you." She gently got up, slid over to the door and did so. "Now, you've got nothing to worry about."

The said girl glanced back up.

She quickly shook her head, yet once more.

The woman held back a sigh. Sakura went through a lot and now wasn't the best time for her to pressure her into doing something that she didn't exactly want to do. But at the same time, it was her _job_ to check if her injuries are something worth looking over. The smallest cut may lead to something even larger.

And she wanted to _some_ skin, even if that meant flashing her own ti-

Mikoto blinked.

It was the stupidest idea.

But given the situation, it might _actually_ work.

However, if the girl had the slightest ability to analyze and evaluate the situation, her idea would lead the woman to stand neck deep in shark infested waters.

And she didn't want that.

But.

Screw it.

Mikoto hummed, glancing at the girl. "I was uncomfortable too when I was your age." She walked back to her chair and sat down, her legs crossed. She leaned towards the girl that did absolutely nothing to avoid the decrease in space between them. "So, I'll make you a deal. Okay?"

Sakura blinked a few times.

She tilted her head to the right.

And nodded, albeit slowly.

The woman felt her own cheeks turn the lightest shade of red.

She continued, holding back the urge to smack her head against a wall. "But I can only tell you the deal if you can keep it a secret between _us_ two girls, okay?" The officer smiled, wiggling an eyebrow.

Sakura's eyes widened.

There was a second of silence.

And she nodded.

Mikoto bit her lips. She playfully looked both ways before grabbing the girl's hands. Once more, she didn't hesitate at the touch. "I know I can keep on asking you to show me where you're hurt all day long, but you'll still be embarrassed to actually do it. So," She gave her a gentle smile. "Will you be comfortable to show it to me if I _undressed_ with you?"

The girl blinked.

She smacked her lips.

And then continued to color herself the brightest shade of red.

Sakura quickly averted her gaze from the woman.

She glanced down at the floor, which was extremely interesting at that moment.

And back at the walls.

Mikoto, on the other hand was fighting her own internal battle. One half of her wanted to run away screaming. The other half wanted the girl to answer so, so much. It would be a gift sent down from heaven if the girl could show him her pure, innocent bubble bu-

"H- Hai."

The older female gently held her nose.

She felt the intruding bleeding almost instantly.

Keeping her composure in check, she gave the blushing girl a grin, gently squeezing the slender hands within her own. "Don't worry about it too much. You don't have to feel bad either because I _really_ don't mind this. But," She stopped there, laughing her best nervous laugh. "I do have a request."

The girl slowly nodded, continuing to avoid the woman's gaze.

Mikoto placed a hand on her pants. "My shirt is tucked in. It might be a bit hard for me to dress back up again. So," Sakura had turned to glance at the fingers on her belt. She moved them up to her chest, and stopped at the button closest to her neck. Crystal orbs followed. "How about I show you something up here?"

If it was possible, the girl blushed _even_ harder.

The girl _thought_ about the offer as she looked away.

Mikoto was slightly in disbelief.

Her plan was working!

And as quickly as she had asked, the answer came.

Sakura nodded.

The woman felt something slightly drench.

She had to move her thighs a little.

The officer smiled at the girl. "Now, if I do this, you have to show me your butt, okay? I can guarantee you that it's probably nothing but just a few scratch marks, however, I wouldn't know until you agree to your end of our little deal."

The girl nodded once more.

She was slightly fidgeting. "H- Hai."

Mikoto sat up on her chair. "Good girl!" She placed both her hands on same button, but stopped to glance at her. "And remember. Shh, okay?"

Sakura nodded intently.

She pretended to look to the side, but her gaze was locked on her chest.

It was almost cute.

How did her idea even come _close_ to working?

Mikoto didn't care.

Her fingers worked quickly on the white shirt as the first button was undone. It didn't reveal anything other than the starting of her cleavage, but it did get the girl to sit up straight. It was definite that she _wanted_ to see the view.

Did she not change clothes alongside an older woman?

Did she live alone, away from her mother?

Did she actually think that it was a fair deal?

Or, did she just _want_ to see her topless?

It didn't matter.

It was happening.

And Mikoto loved it!

It reminded her of a certain blonde boy.

The second button was undone, defining the line in between her mounds. The girl had all but turned her head around to stare at the _stripping_ woman – a thought sent an exited shiver throughout the officer's body.

The third button revealed a little bit of blue from her undergarments, getting a small, almost soundless gasp from Mikoto's little observer. Her chest was more than visible, but she had planned to undo the fourth one. It was the last one at the edge of her pants.

And with a snap, it too was undone.

Her hands reached up to her shoulders and dropped her uniform from the sides.

She turned to glance at the girl.

Sakura had her eyes locked on, her lips slightly parted.

Mikoto was naked from the hips and above, unveiling her navel, torso and her covered mounds. Her bra did nothing to stop the jiggling, as she calmly exhaled, smiling at the girl before her. "See," She spoke, startling the flustered girl who quickly averted her gaze to her own dark orbs. "It's just us girls. I'm completely fine to show myself to you like this."

The said girl gave the woman a weak smile.

She nodded slowly. "H- Hai."

The older of the duo grinned at that. "And since I'm going to have to see your naked butt, I have to play fair, right?"

She gave no time for her to reply.

Her hands quickly reached up to the two straps on her shoulder, sliding her fingers underneath.

And she snapped it to a side.

Her mounds _fell_ and jiggled instantly, visibly making the girl flinch back and grab a fistful of the bedsheet. She watched as the girl's eyes widened dramatically, locked onto the two pink nubs that stood hard and proud. Moving her hands up to grab a hold of her breasts, she glanced at the girl.

Did she overdo it?

Nope.

Sakura gave her a cheeky giggle. "B- Big!"

Mikoto nodded proudly. "I know, honey." The woman let go of her chest and waited for it to jiggle down. Placing her bare back on the now slightly cold chair, she hummed. She eyed the girl's own upper torso. "You'll also get bigger boobs when you grow up."

The girl nodded.

She stepped down from her bed.

Mikoto felt her lower regions flood.

She kept her composure.

However, Sakura didn't turn around and lie down.

The girl glanced at the officer's face, then back down at her chest.

She fidgeted a little. "Uh," There was a pause and a slightly confused Mikoto. "Can I- I um, touch them a li- little." As soon as the question was asked, the girl turned her head and mumbled. "B- Because y- you said you di- didn't mind!"

The woman gently pinched herself.

And as nonchalantly as ever, she nodded. "Go ahead, honey."

Sakura bit her lips before she turned to face the woman. Standing, she was just a little taller than the woman's sitting figure, so she leaned down. Her hands, small and slender, shakily made its way below the elder female's mounds, and pulled up.

The girl's eyes lightened, ignoring the small muffled moan from the woman. "It's so- so heavy!"

Mikoto bit her lips and grinned. "U- Uh-huh."

She was _dripping_ from down below.

For quite clear and unmentionable reasons.

Well, the entire situation was unmentionable.

Feeling the lumps on her chest being played with and jiggled, she held back her voice. Her blush would have been evident then, but the girl couldn't think of noticing that when her hands were wandering over a fully grown woman's boobs!

It was probably a first for the kid.

However, any further groping might be bad for Mikoto.

She was, after all, still at work and might get in trouble for the entire situation – all ethical reasons ignored for the time being.

Feeling hornier than ever and remembering a certain stormy day, she gently looked up at the girl. "You're a strong girl, Sakura-chan." She started, clasping the intruding hands softly. It prevented the girl from flinching back. Standing up, glanced down at her and touched her torso. "I hope you're comfortable now, since I did what I promised from my part."

Mikoto took a risk.

It was uncalculated, but when did she _ever_ take a calculated risk?

Her hands reached up and gently clasped the girl's chest.

She fidgeted a little.

And laughed. "H- Hey! That tickles!"

Grinning at the acceptance, she continued. Her fingers felt the small lump that was already blooming on the girl. "You'll grow boobs as large as mine one day." She laughed as she leaned back up, gazing down Sakura – she came up to her chest.

It would've been so easy to _accidentally_ hug her.

And _smother_ her in-between her huge, soft ti-

Clearing her throat, she glanced at the bed. "Now go ahead and lie down." The girl nodded almost instantly as she quickly removed her shoes and lied down on the bed on her front.

Mikoto held back the urge to whistle.

The girl already had a _fine_ bottom. Maybe that's why she was a little underdeveloped in the top department. She was going to have an extremely shapely butt.

Inhaling slowly, she glanced at the girl's skirt. "I'll do all the work, okay?" There was a small hum as she reached down and lifted her shirt.

Pink panties.

It _did_ go well with her hair.

Mikoto gently held the girl's now bare thighs. "Exactly where does it hurt, honey?"

Sakura's muffled voice replied. "Right on my butt. O- On the left side."

The woman nodded and quickly got to work. Her fingers slid through the top of her pink underwear and slowly, slid it down.

It jiggled a little.

She calmed down and continued.

Moving it down to her knees, she noticed two things.

The first observation was the clearly visible, tight and hairless pus- womanhood of the girl. It was in a _very_ accessible and lickabl-

The second one was the small cut on her left butt cheek.

Mikoto leaned down and wrote the observation on the notepad.

It was weird to work while topless.

Her boobs _did_ get in the way with its constant jiggling, but she didn't mind that much.

Humming, Mikoto replied. "You have a small, tiny cut on your left butt cheek." She smiled as the girl almost instantly jumped at her words. "But! it doesn't need any medication to apply and a simple band aid would do."

Sakura visible relaxed. "Th- Thank god."

Turning around, the woman whipped out a small band aid with the pattern of small hearts on it. Leaning down, she examined the cut. It was already drying up and won't need any other medication. It didn't even need the sticky patch at all, but it would provide a sense of safety to the girl in question.

She gently placed the band aid on her butt.

Her fingers melted right into it.

Controlling herself, she pushed down and pressed on the medical patch to firmly hold it in place. And when it was over, she used both hands to gently clasp her bottom.

Sakura yelped, turning to face her. "E- Eh!"

Mikoto grinned. "You touched my boobs! Fair play, right?"

Giving the girl's healthier side a good smack, she paced back and quickly started to dress up. The girl gave her a flustered grin back and pulled up her panties, standing up within seconds. It took the woman a longer time to button herself up, but a minute later, both females were done.

Mikoto glanced at the girl. "I'll be taking my leave now, but remember," She grinned at the girl as she leaned down. "You don't need to worry about showing your body to anyone, okay? You're gorgeous, honey."

Sakura, naturally, blushed. "H- Hai."

The officer nodded. "An officer would come and continue on with the rest of the procedures, okay?" Getting a nod in return, she continued. "And also, nothing happened here, right? I just helped you patch up."

Mikoto winked.

Sakura nodded back, enthusiastically.

Oh, how she wished she could continue. But this wasn't a stormy day with a lot of freedom and safety to do something like that.

It was simply her luck that her pants were black.

She could _feel_ the wet spot on the outside.

Maybe that was it.

Maybe she was just lucky.

Nodding to herself, Mikoto walked out of the room after a simple wave at the girl. She wasn't going to get caught any time soon.

Nope. She knew her way around these things.

If she didn't get caught, she had nothing to worry about.

And luck, was on her side.

She now needed a silent spot and her trusty vibr-

Halfway through the hallway to her station, her phone rang. Mikoto glanced at the screen and beamed, noticing the name of a certain blonde's red-haired mother.

She picked it up. "Oh," The woman didn't want to sound _too_ excited. "Hello, Kushina."

The reply came quick and curt. " _Mikoto._ "

She froze on her tracks.

Kushina's voice promised absolutely nothing in her favor.

It was hard, cold and aggressive.

Mikoto couldn't even reply. " _We had a camera in the house._ "

A shiver went through her body, making her shake almost uncontrollably.

She was done.

Her life was over.

Kushina _fucking_ knew.

Swallowing thickly, she found her voice. "Oh." Nothing else came out.

The voice on the other end continued without a single hint of sympathy. " _You do exactly as I say or I'm handing this over to the cops._ "

Mikoto felt her gut twist and turn.

What did the woman want with her?

For what _she_ did to Naruto, she _wanted_ Kushina to give the tape _to_ the police instead of handling this on her own.

Maybe she could talk to her? "Loo-"

She couldn't. " _Exactly as I. Fucking. Say._ "

The phone cut off.

Mikoto couldn't move from her spot.

She couldn't put her phone down from her ear.

How the _hell_ was she supposed to get out from this one?

Maybe, just maybe, she might get lucky.

And that was a _huge_ maybe.

* * *

 **(A/N) As I said before, I'm sorry about this. The next chapter is already written and would be much,** _ **much**_ **better than this filler chapter. Need some time to rewrite some stupid scenes and correct my grammar.**

 **The same goes for Child's Play. It needs a few rewrites and double checks on the newer chapters.**

 **Also, many of you asked. I do have a mean of communication especially for people who're interested in talking about their ideas, discussion of my writing and general fanfiction chat.**

 **Contact me on kik: ech0e**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) After a lot of cutting down the original, here you go. The chapter I promised the first time around. And let me give everyone that asked me about the actual story a small summary. Here's what happened.**

 **I wrote a dark ass story with the twisted first chapter. And realized it was too dark to continue, so starting from the second chapter, the story was different. But it still had hints of the dark first chapter. I completed the story up to the fifth chapter. So, I needed some time to actually readjust those spots. I did readjust the second chapter as well, and the same way, the third.**

 **After I adjust and post up to the fifth chapter, I'll have to continue on my own.**

 **The only down part of readjusting is, the entire story seems a bit off for my taste. But I need to get this out here, so I'll upload it either way.**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter. Warning YURI + slight BDSM.**

* * *

Mikoto stared at her phone.

A hand held tightly her backpack and her jacket swung around her remaining arm. She glanced above at the night sky. It was quiet, serene almost. The stars showed that there were no clouds above, and that most of the lights were out. No cars were in sight, which was understandable as it _was_ nearing midnight.

She looked down at her phone.

It read three words.

 _My house. Now._

Maybe she should go ahead and tell her captain about how much of a stupid, dumb and _dangerous_ woman she was. Tell him about how she broke into a house, harassed a young child and got caught doing every _single_ one of those deeds on camera.

She would lose her job.

It would also mean she would go to prison.

For a long, _long_ time.

But she had a bit of hope.

Maybe, just maybe, Kushina wanted to talk?

And not _stab_ her with a kitchen knife?

From the two scenarios, the latter was a bit more believable.

The bus approached as silently as the night. Its doors opened and Mikoto slowly paced in. It was empty, but that was the least of her concern. The entire ride felt like a trip down to hell. Her stomach was rolling in ways she didn't know was possible, and her entire body was cold.

She was freezing.

And sweating profusely at the same time.

The woman sighed, trying to calm down. It proved to be hard since images of a red-head beating her to a pulp flashed through her mind every now and then, but she managed to get her breathing to a slower pace.

She glanced out the window.

A bus stop came to view.

It was the same spot where she had sheltered from a storm.

And directly on the other side of the street from the hurricane she was planning to get into.

Her breath hitched.

Mikoto shivered a little.

The bus came to a whistling stop and she got off, albeit slowly.

Just, _anything,_ to pass the time.

As soon as the bus left, she exhaled, glancing at the apartment complex before her. Crossing the road, she passed through the opened door and walked up the stairway she was extremely familiar with. Her legs felt heavier to lift as she reached a specific corridor and an oak-wood door that she now knew like the back of her hand.

Mikoto inhaled shakily.

She knocked on the entrance.

The door _whipped_ open instantly.

And the officer flinched back, staring at Kushina.

Kushina, who had a bottle of beer in her hand. Hanging from the door, her tired eyes gazed at the woman before she took a swig from the bottle.

Mikoto swallowed thickly.

The red-head was in her uniform. A few buttons were undone from the top and her right pant leg was rolled up to her knee.

Her stoic stare met the dark orbs of the officer.

She finished the bottle on her second swig and smacked her lips. "Come in."

Mikoto did as ordered.

The door was closed behind the duo as Kushina wobbled through the hallway and into the small home. The other woman followed slowly behind, eyeing the apartment. It didn't take long for her to notice a small red light on a shelf in the kitchen, aiming directly at the sofa.

It was in almost perfect view.

The woman wanted to run away.

She had the chance, but the tiniest speck of hope left her walking behind the red-head into her own bedroom.

Mikoto entered, and the door was locked.

The lights were dim as she watched the nurse throw the bottle onto the bed. Smacking her lips, Kushina turned to face her. "Naruto's sleeping, you know?" It was obvious from her voice alone that the woman was drunk, as her words came out as a slur.

The officer inhaled slowly. "Kushi-"

There, the other woman walked right up to her face. "Shut. Up."

And she did so.

Albeit, she shivered at her tone.

Mikoto could feel the woman's breath on her face as she glanced up from her head down to her toe. Then proceeded to use both her hands and undo the backpack, dropping it to the floor. The raven-haired woman let her do so as the jacket plopped down right afterwards.

And she also let the woman walk around her.

Her eyes widened at the sound of a small clink.

It was her handcuffs.

She didn't have enough time to turn around.

A cuff was already _locked_ onto one hand.

Kushina glanced towards a chair next to the dressing table. And _pulled_ the woman towards it, making the officer stumble and sit down on it.

Mikoto felt her hands being dragged back.

She knew what was happening.

And she let it happen.

What else was she supposed to do?

Fight back?

Do more damage to the mother than she had already done?

The click echoed in the room as the officer sat, handcuffed to a chair, gazing at the mirror that was before her. She couldn't look at herself, but stared at the woman that stood behind her. She watched as the nurse's hands gently clasped her shoulders, rubbing them with tender, soft precision.

It _scared_ her.

Kushina spoke only then. "You're a b- beautiful woman, Mikoto." She whispered, pushing down on one side of the chair. The seat lifted up, and the woman turned it around, facing the female. "I was jealous of your figure from day one, you know?"

Mikoto saw it coming.

She simply closed her eyes.

Kushina _slapped_ the woman with a frustrated huff.

The chair toppled a bit.

Panting, the red-head glared at the officer. "But I n- never thought you'd use that to- to," Her voice was louder. " _Seduce_ my little baby!"

The backhand stung even more, as the officer whipped to the other side.

Mikoto held back a whimper.

She could not, by any means understand what the woman was going through.

But if someone had done that to her _own_ son-

The third slap hit her like a bullet.

Not the impact itself, but the _sob_ that followed.

Mikoto glanced up at the woman.

Kushina was crying. "Wh- Why?" She wobbled back a little. "What does m- my Naruto-kun see in _you,_ that _I_ don't have?"

Uh-

What?

Wait. _What_?

The officer furrowed her eyebrows at the statement.

Kushina stumbled forward and grabbed the woman by her hair. "Is it this? Does he not like my red hair?" She mumbled on, her eyes misty and half-lidded. Her clumsy fingers released the hold on the hissing woman and moved down to her neck. Her face closed in as her fingers tightened. "I- Is it the lips?" Her gaze lowered to the said spot.

Mikoto didn't know what was happening.

Exactly _what_ was the nurse talking about?

She didn't understa-

Kushina roughly slammed her _lips_ into her own.

Her tongue slipped through and felt every inch of the officer's mouth, moaning and sucking on it before letting go with a loud smack.

Mikoto hadn't moved.

Nor had she reacted to it.

She could only blink, as the grip on her neck was released.

The red-head leaned back up, rubbing away at her mouth. "O- Or maybe," She hummed, staring down the woman's body. "Is it the t- tits?"

She nodded to herself.

Wobbling over to the table, she took out a pair of scissors.

Mikoto felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead.

A rough hand pulled up the woman's tucked in shirt. The nurse leaned down and grabbed the edge of it, placing the scissor and the very bottom. "Pity," She hummed. "It's such a nice uniform."

And she _cut_ through it.

It had buttons, but that didn't matter to her at all.

Slowly, the sharpened scissor revealed the woman's navel, her torso, and finally the price jewel she was waiting for. Kushina scoffed as she reached the top, pulling down the shirt to the sides. Her orbs warily eyed the blue undergarment, noticing the jiggle.

Mikoto had been frozen stiff through the entire ordeal.

She thought the nurse was going to _stab_ her!

Maybe she _was,_ later on.

She didn't get much time to think about that.

Kushina smacked her lips. "Nice bra."

The scissor dug underneath the woman's said clothing, caressing the skin. The officer squealed at the touch of the metal, but exhaled when the lower strap was cut off. She felt the mounds of her chest drop, whipping the now split piece of clothing to the sides.

She watched the drunken woman gaze at her chest.

Throwing the scissor away, she walked forward and grabbed one of her lumps.

Mikoto bit her lips.

Kushina shook her head. "N- No, it can't be." She gave the piece of flesh in her hands a wobble before letting go. "My tits are almost the same size." She sniffed, stepping back. "Right?" The woman glanced at her topless prey.

Then proceeded to unbutton her _own_ shirt.

The officer shuffled in her seat.

The red-head moved down to the last button, undoing it and dropping it down to the ground. Mikoto glanced at the woman's dark undergarments as she rubbed her hands on her chest, snaking her arms back to unhook the bra.

It slid down, and luscious, full breasts emerged from the woman's chest.

The raven-haired woman felt her face heat up.

She _still_ didn't understand the entire situation.

Kushina walked forward.

And lazily _straddled_ the officer. "Tell me," She whispered, their chests touching and squeezing against each other. "Whose boobs are bigger?" Her voice was low, as their faces inched closer. "They're the same size, right?"

Mikoto gulped.

She felt a little _excited_ at the situation.

She shouldn't.

The woman was drunk, and she was still in a lot of trouble.

So, she simply nodded. "Ye-"

Kushina cut her off with a whisper. "Shut up."

She slowly got off.

Mikoto felt a little disappointed.

And then felt the fourth _slap_ that resounded in the room.

The nurse grabbed her by the neck. "So why the _fuck_ is Naruto looking at you like you're a fucking _goddess_ sent down from heaven?" Mikoto felt a familiar shiver run down her body as the woman's fingers tightened.

Suddenly, Kushina stopped.

She leaned back up, crossing her arms below her well-endowed chest. "I know why."

Mikoto coughed, trying to regain her breath.

And felt a _foot_ land on her bare chest.

The chair toppled.

She squealed as she landed on the floor. Her hands were behind her, and she was certain she sprained a wrist. Staring up at the woman that leaned down the grab the chair by its legs, she watched as the red-head pulled it out from underneath her.

She hadn't noticed it.

Her hands had been cuffed to each other, not to the chair.

The pain still stinging from the fall, Mikoto held back a groan and bit her lips. She was on the carpeted ground on her back, staring at the nurse who simply chuckled, albeit humorlessly. "Your tits got a bit more jiggle to it," Mikoto noticed that, since they were all over the place. "But that's not the reason my little Naruto-kun stares at you at the table, r- right?"

The officer panted.

It wasn't easy to get rid of the pain of metal cuffs digging into her wrists.

But it was soon forgotten as Kushina stepped to a side.

And _removed_ her pants.

Mikoto glanced at the dark panties that too, were pulled down to the red-head's feet as she threw it onto her bed. The nurse stood, completely naked, and squatted down beside her.

The officer bit her lips. "You sucked on his small little dick, didn't you?"

She couldn't answer it.

Her hair was grabbed roughly by the woman as she gave her the sweetest smile. "Why don't y- you demonstrate?"

Mikoto could see the woman's nether folds as she spread her legs.

Over her _face_.

Kushina giggled. "Open w- wide!"

Her lower lips smashed down on the raven's upper lips.

Mikoto did the only thing she could.

She inhaled and _licked_.

The nurse moaned as she felt her victim's tongue dig deep into her folds, tapping and sucking on and around her sweetest spots. Feeling her legs wobble, she whipped her head back, placing her hands down on the carpet to balance herself.

Why exactly was Mikoto doing it?

Fear?

No. She could have avoided it.

She could have avoided a lot of things if she had talked just now.

It wasn't that.

She was _curious_.

She kept quiet and followed the woman's instructions because she knew it wasn't going the way she thought it would. The moment Kushina asked the question about _what_ Naruto saw in _her,_ she knew that it took a completely different turn.

The woman didn't want to gut her.

No.

She was … sad?

Yes. She was sad, drunk and angry.

By following doing everything she wanted, she was helping her out.

And that was the only thing she wanted to do. To help her out and explain why she did what she did in the first place.

She had hoped for it after the woman called.

And maybe, just _maybe_ , it was working.

Mikoto inhaled through her nose as she dug her head further in between the woman's thighs, licking up and down her folds before sneaking her way in. Feeling a hand on her hair that accepted the invitation, she felt her face being pushed deeper, courtesy of the now moaning Kushina.

The red-head moved her hips. "F- Fuck yes." She moaned. "Is this how y- you swallowed Naruto's cock?" She growled, albeit in between breaths. "You fucking s- slut."

Her victim breathed into her womanhood as she pushed down harder.

Kushina felt it building up.

She knew it was happening.

And she _didn't_ want to stop.

Letting go of the lone hand on the floor, she reached up and pinched a nub on one of her mounds, biting her lips as Mikoto continued on. She felt her tongue move further inside her, massaging spots she never thought existed.

Kushina huffed. "Deeper." She moaned. "Lick de- deeper."

The woman underneath nodded.

She hadn't known until then, but being ordered to do something turned her-

A firm hand slapped one of her lumps, _hard._ "Deeper, you _fucking_ whore!"

Mikoto moaned into the woman.

She couldn't help but rub her legs together.

Two hands roughly clasped her hair as the woman above her moved her hips. Kushina moaned and squealed as she felt herself reaching the point of no return. And she wanted to reach it as fast as she could. Rubbing herself in the officer's face, she bit her lips.

She felt it rise. "Y- Yes!"

The other female felt her tongue being pushed out.

And Kushina – she _came_.

She bucked her hips and sprayed all over the woman's face, jerking and sliding down into Mikoto. The officer simply laid there, her mouth unable to close as she was showered with the nurses warm, sweet, and odorous juices.

It turned her on.

It turned her on so, _so_ much.

And the hands grabbing her hair simply added to it.

She loved it.

She absolutely _loved_ how Kushina controlled her.

Feeling the woman slide off her and fall onto the carpet, she inhaled shakily. Glancing at the side towards the trembling woman, Mikoto wanted to do nothing more than to get out of her handcuffs.

She _had_ to do attend to a specific part of her body.

But that thought had to wait, as Kushina shakily stood up.

She glanced at the officer, her breathing heavy and her face passive.

And leaned down to _grab_ Mikoto by her hair, making her sit up.

The officer didn't fight back.

She heard an all too familiar whimper.

Kushina was crying once more. "I- I can also use my mouth like that." She sobbed, straddling the woman. Her hands removed itself from the raven hair and slid down to her victim's shoulder. "B- But you got to him first." She whispered. "I w- wanted to teach my baby boy all those things, but then _you_ came in and t- took over."

Mikoto mentally slapped herself.

That was it!

It made sense in the _worst_ way possible!

The woman wasn't angry because of what she did.

She was _jealous_ of her for doing it to the boy _first_.

Kushina had a _son_ complex.

She glanced at the woman, who gazed back. "Kush-"

The woman _smashed_ her forehead into her own. "F- Fuck you."

Mikoto winced, but continued. "Hug me."

The said woman glared back.

Her eyes turned mistier than before as she bit her lips, looking away.

Mikoto urged on. "I'm sorry. I'm very, _very_ sorry. I'm a bad human being and I did wrong in every way possible. I have no explanation to defend what I did, and I'm sorry." She moved her head to gently touch the woman's temple, feeling the red-head give in. "But I want to help-"

Kushina cut her off, leaning back. "It wasn't your fault."

The officer blinked.

She was _slapped_ on the face yet again.

For some reason, Mikoto didn't mind that anymore.

She was still a bit confused as she ignored the sting. "What do you mean?"

Kushina sighed, slightly wavering as she glanced back at her. "Look at me. I've been battling internally with myself and making plans to _seduce_ my own son!" Her voice was a whisper, but it held the purest of emotions. "I- If I had the luck you had that day, I would have done the same, or even worse."

The officer let the woman talk.

The red-head gladly continued. "It's been years since my husband died, and I had to double my shifts to get enough money to pay for Naruto's fees." She stopped there to breath. "And I haven't been able to get any free time for myself. The only times I get, I spend with my little baby." The woman gazed back up at the other female. "And later on, I- I started noticing him in a different way."

Mikoto bit her lips.

Kushina sniffed. "It turned me into a despicable, horrible woman. And that's why I say it's not your fault." She gave the raven-haired woman a weak smile. "You didn't even _have_ any ill intentions when you got yourself caught in this mess."

There, a few seconds of silence passed.

The red-head sighed. "I understand what you did." She glanced back down at her nude self. "I just hoped _I_ was the o- only one Naruto-kun would have done it with."

Kushina glanced at her.

Mikoto acted on instinct.

She leaned over and _kissed_ the woman.

It was returned after a millisecond of hesitation, and Kushina's hands wrapped around her, hugging her handcuffed figure. Both women eased into each other, releasing all their held back stress and frustrations into the kiss.

And they parted, albeit hesitantly.

Neither wanted to stop.

Mikoto gently smiled at the woman. "Then I'll make a promise." She whispered, glancing up at the half-lidded orbs of the nurse. "I'll completely stop coming over. I'll stop talking to Naruto-kun. I don't want to intrude further than I al-"

She _actually_ didn't see the slap that connected with her face.

Kushina huffed and tightly latched onto the raven-haired woman, burrowing her face her neck. "Fuck you." She mumbled. "You're the closest thing I have to a friend even if the only interactions we had were at dinners. I- I,"

Mikoto kept gazing at her.

The woman continued. "I don't want you t- to stop."

The officer blushed scarlet. "Wh- What?"

Kushina continued. "I want you to _help_ me. And you being as c- close to Naruto-kun as you are, you're in the perfect spot for me to slide in. I don't want you to stop your little _sessions_ with him."

Mikoto couldn't believe what she was hearing.

So, she blinked and gazed up at the woman. "Slap me."

The nurse gave her the first genuine laugh she heard the entire night.

The backhand sent her reeling to a side, but it didn't wake her up.

She continued to nod. "Will your words change once you're sober?"

Kushina scoffed. "I'm a nurse. I drink away my headaches, so I'll remember the things that happen while I'm drunk _more_ than when I'm sober." She glanced down at the woman who gave her a grin, albeit having a finger marks on her cheeks. "Why don't you spend the night?"

The officer rolled her eyes. "You've already got me in handcuffs."

She got a nod in reply. "Yes." The woman stood up. "And you're not getting out of that anytime soon."

The other female gulped, glancing at her. "H- Huh?"

Kushina simply smiled, walking towards her dressing table. "The nurse's shift hasn't finished yet." She licked her lips, picking out a large, black _dildo_. "And I heard there's a very, _very_ naughty patient that has some _deep_ examining to do."

Mikoto nearly _came_ to those words.

It was weird how the boy in question hadn't woken up to the sounds that followed Kushina's statement, making the duo actually think that he was awake. However, waking up the following morning and greeting Naruto proved that he indeed, had been simply sleeping like a log.

He was jumping in joy!

Why shouldn't he be excited, when his Mikoto-san decided to come over so early in the morning?

And why was his mother smiling at him like that?

* * *

 **(A/N) It didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to. But mostly because I'm not used to writing Yuri. However, I can guarantee you that the next chapter would easily be just as good as the first. Because:**

 **Two women? One boy? Confirmed Uzumakicest?**

 **Imagine.**

 **As always, rate and review.**


End file.
